Tout a explosé, encore une fois
by LilTangerine
Summary: Evidemment, quand on est un jeune sorcier pas très habile avec une baguette, on peut faire exploser malencontreusement quelques trucs. Après sept ans d'études laborieuses et en plein milieu d'une bataille, il vaut mieux éviter. Surtout si on ne veut pas se faire découper en rondelles parce qu'un type avec une hache n'est pas content de vous voir débarquer chez lui.
1. Les schtroumpfs, les blonds et une hache

Deux semaines. Ca faisait deux semaines entières qu'ils étaient enfermés ici, à l'abri des Carrow, des tortures et des punitions cruelles. Un dernier regard à son visage tuméfié, à moitié réveillé, puis Seamus s'aspergea le visage avec un peu d'eau et laissa sa place aux sœurs Patil. L'envie de retourner dans son hamac le démangeait, mais Dean et Neville n'étaient pas du même avis.

- Seamus, il faut préparer un nouveau plan d'attaque.

Il hocha brièvement de la tête et s'installa sur un siège à côté d'eux, résigné. Combien de temps allaient-ils tenir ? Il restait deux mois avant la fin de l'année. Et après ? Ils prendraient le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux et se faire cueillir par des Mangemorts à l'arrivée ? Ils s'enfuiraient ? Mais où, comment, et en laissant derrière eux une école dans ce état ?

- ...et comme ça, les deux autres pourraient s'occuper du petit Poufsouffle... Seamus ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Oh, euh, c'est bien, bonne idée.

Neville le scruta du regard, suspicieux. Difficile de dire que Seamus n'était pas en forme, puisqu'ils étaient tous épuisés. Sans Ginny et Luna, ils avaient dû céder du terrain, et le prix à payer était lourd. Les plus jeunes ne pouvaient plus sortir de la Salle sur Demande, et il était interdit de rester seul pour les résistants. Désormais, ils maîtrisaient tous le sortilège de Désillusion sur le bout des doigts...

Ce fut une brûlure sur sa cuisse qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Un message de Abe !

Seamus se pencha en avant pour lire, mais Neville referma ses doigts sur la pièce. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, enfin, autant que le permettait le muscle endolori de sa joue.

- Il faut que j'y aille, les gars, déclara t-il avant de monter au tableau où Ariana l'attendait.

Et il disparut dans le tunnel qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Harry, Ron, Hermione, puis la fuite de Rogue, et maintenant, il était face à un pont, à garder Poudlard des Mangemorts, sa baguette à la main, lançant des sorts à ceux qui approchaient.

-Seamus !

Neville, échevelé, un filet de sang séché le long des tempes, courrait à sa rencontre, un Mangemort aux trousses. Seamus tendit sa baguette.

- Stupéfix !

- Impédimenta !

Sous leur deux sorts, l'ennemi s'effondra et son masque tomba. Lançant un dernier sort pour récupérer sa baguette, il ralentit en arrivant au niveau de Seamus. Couverts de poussière et d'ecchymoses, ils avaient tous deux piètre allure, mais ils s'en fichaient. La guerre était sur eux et accourait, de l'autre côté du gouffre...

- Explose le pont ! Hurla Neville. Explose-le !

- Incendio !

Et le pont explosa. Purement et simplement. Neville fût soufflé contre le mur dans une pluie de gravats et tenta tant bien que mal de se couvrir la tête. La horde de Mangemorts, de l'autre côté, avait subi d'énormes dégâts, et les vêtements de certains avaient même pris feu. Mais lorsque le nuage de poussière retomba, Seamus n'était plus là.

- Aujourd'hui, comme tous les 2659 ans, a lieu la fête de Neptune, roi des mers et des océans ! A sa gloire et à son repos éternel, nous sacrifierons nos plus belles prises et érigerons une nouvelle Colonne. Et maintenant, peuple de Lémuria, écoute les sages paroles de ton roi... Sa Majesté Hyppos !

Je m'ennuyais. C'est fou ce que je m'ennuyais. Déjà qu'à l'accoutumée, les Lémurians était un peuple d'endormis, alors pour faire la fête, on croirait qu'ils se préparent à hiberner. Je m'ennuyais. Ah, je l'avais déjà dit ? En vérité, s'il y avait bien un problème avec le merveilleux royaume de Lémuria, c'était que la seule obligation pénible – en dehors de l'interdiction de sortir de l'île pour préserver je ne savais quoi – c'était bien de devoir écouter tous les discours de bout en bout. Souci d'égalité, il paraît.

Je suivis du regard un papillon, puis un autre, puis un autre, et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais éloigné de l'estrade où le roi assommait ses sujets à coup de tournure emphasée. Personne ne m'avait vu. Ce qui signifiait que... je pouvais m'esquiver ni vu ni connu ! Discrètement, je m'éloignai de la grande place, jetant fréquemment des coups d'oeil en arrière, lorsque je rentrais dans quelque chose de mou. De grand. De pas très content, en fait.

- Oh, bonjour Stan! Quelle merveilleuse journééééeee...

A peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'avait attrapé par le col et me ramenait à ma place. C'était pas juste. Il a alors décidé de me sermonner, on ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs, parce que sa Majesté était une personne trèèèès importante, que nous étions ses sujets, que nous lui devions le respect, et blablabla. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arracher à sa poigne, ma main devenait presque bleue. Je crois que c'est à peu près à ce moment là que l'estrade explosa. Par réflexe, je m'accroupis derrière un banc, la main en l'air ( la faute à Stan qui me serrait encore le poignet ) tandis que quelques Lémurians avaient déployé un bouclier magique pour éviter les éclats de bois.

Je priais très fort pour que Stan s'en prenne un dans la figure.

Les étrangers qui étaient arrivés la veille s'étaient précipités pour protéger tout le monde - comme c'était gentil de leur part - et l'un d'entre eux avait accidentellement renversé un membre du Sénat, qui lui criait dessus si fort que je me demandais si l'explosion ne l'avait pas rendu sourd. Et puis vu la tête de Cheveux rouges, il avait quand même vachement prémédité son accident...

Tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd, et Stan, qui tenait toujours ma main, m'entraîna dans sa chute. Je me dégageai - enfin ! - de sa poigne terrible et tombai nez à nez avec un visage noir de suie, voluptueusement étalé sur la personne en dessous. Il a hurlé. J'ai hurlé. Il s'est cassé la figure. Je l'ai regardé. Il m'a regardé. Bref, un type pas net est sorti de nulle part.

- Euh... Bonjour ? ai-je vaillamment tenté.

Woow, stop, stop, stop. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? Il y a un instant, je me battais contre des Mangemorts enragés pendant que Poudlard s'effondrait sur nos têtes, et là, je me retrouvais face à un type aux cheveux bleus, qui me regardait comme si j'avais deux têtes.

- Euh... Bonjour ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que ma baguette avait roulé sous un banc. Ignorant le Schtroumpf, je descendis du truc mou qui avait encaissé ma chute et l'attrapai. En fait, peut-être que je rêvais. Pendant l'explosion, j'avais du cogner quelque chose et maintenant, j'hallucinais. Neville, un Mangemort, peu importe, que quelqu'un me réveille, s'il vous plaît!

...

Ca n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Bordel, comment faire pour sortir de là? Il fallait que j'aille les aider!

- Vous allez bien ? Personne n'a été touché ?

Une jeune fille habillée bizarrement se pencha sur moi, munie d'une espèce de bâton de pèlerin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire avec ça ? Me frapper ? Elle joignit ses mains qui se mirent à luire. Oui, à luire. Comme une luciole. Ce rêve devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

Elle m'effleura la tête, et je me mis à briller à mon tour. Ok, alors non seulement j'étais dans un pays bizarre avec des gens lumineux aux cheveux bleus, mais en plus, c'était contagieux ?

- Sofia !

Un petit blondinet s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, quand il se retourna brusquement vers moi avec un regard inquisiteur. Le Schtroumpf - tiens, je l'avais oublié, celui-là - nous regardait tour à tour, l'air complètement perdu.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Fit le blond, hésitant.

Grillé.

- Tu es... (il ferma les yeux) Seamus. C'est quoi, l'Irlande ? Et Poudlard ?

Mais c'était quoi, ce type? On aurait dit qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Comment est-ce que c'était possible? Vraiment, je n'avais jamais fait de rêve aussi bizarre. D'habitude, il y avait des jolies filles en bikini et... Oui, bon, c'était différent. J'étais sûr qu'il avait un truc. Il devait avoir des fiches cachées dans sa manche, ou alors il me connaissait déjà, ou encore... Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais, c'était un rêve, donc tout pouvait arriver. Même cette brute épaisse qui fonçait sur moi hache à la main pour me tailler en pièces.

- Impedimenta !

C'était beau, l'instinct de survie. Maintenant, ils étaient tous en train de me fixer comme si j'étais une attraction de foire. Et le géant aux cheveux rouges me fixait furieusement. Tiens, il paraîtrait que la hache assouplissait la nuque, c'était d'ailleurs une pratique couramment utilisée par les bourreaux, dans le temps. J'étais convaincu que ses intentions étaient absolument amicales.

- Hé, toi, le crétin avec le morceau de bois ! Je te défie en duel !

J'espérais qu'à mon enterrement, on remercierait mon intuition de génie. Son copain le petit blond s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus, mais le grand blond, qui avait l'air d'être le chef, l'en empêcha d'un geste. Encore un qui voulait me faire découper en public. Alors en plus des Schtroumpfs, j'avais aussi la bande d'abrutis sanguinaires. Je me demandais bien qui était le plus malade, eux ou moi qui rêvait d'eux.

- Vlad, tu es cinglé ! Garet pourrait le tuer sans faire exprès ! Je ne sais pas d'où il sort, mais il est plus faible que ce que tu crois !

Ecoute, blondinet, j'aimerais bien te serrer dans mes bras, mais j'aurais peur de t'étouffer.

- Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il peut faire.

Se faire découper en morceaux et puis se reconstituer après ? Ah non, désolé, mais la résurrection ne faisait pas partie des matières enseignées à Poudlard.

- Dites, je peux avoir mon mot à dire ? C'est quand même de ma mort dont on parle, protestai-je.

Le vilain à la hache ayant apparemment décidé que justement, on avait assez discuté, il se jeta sur moi.

- Protego !

Et paf ! Au dernier moment, le très sympathique Garet se prit un mur invisible dans la figure, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger sa physionomie. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas comment ç'aurait pu empirer. Très bien, tactique numéro deux. Plissant le front, il tendit sa main devant lui et la température augmenta subitement de plusieurs degrés. Le sol se mit à trembler sous mes pieds. Wow, les flammes, je savais bien comment les provoquer, mais pour les éteindre, c'était un peu plus compliqué... De la lave en fusion jaillit à quelques centimètres de mon nez, et je fus content d'avoir eu le réflexe de bondir en arrière. Le sol était brûlé à mes pieds, et s'il avait un peu mieux visé, j'aurais eu littéralement chaud aux fesses.

- Amplificatum !

Et voilà, comme un abruti, j'avais jeté le premier sort qui m'était passé par la tête et là, sa hache venait de tripler de volume. Je commençais sérieusement à croire que j'étais un masochiste qui s'ignorait.

- Locomotor Mortis ! Rictusempra ! Euh, euuuuh... Dentesaugmento ! Furunculus !

Alors là, il ne pouvait plus bouger, avait les dents qui poussaient, était couvert de furoncles et écroulé de rire. Finalement, je ne m'en sortais pas si mal. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se débarrasser du sort qui bloquait ses jambes et arrêter de rire, mais Garet se remit debout tant bien que mal. Même s'il avait vraiment une sale tête et que ses dents avaient dépassé le niveau de son menton. J'ai failli éclater de rire, mais je me suis rappelé que ce type là pouvait - au mieux - m'assommer avec son arme, alors je me suis retenu. A voir la tête des spectateurs en bleus, je n'étais pas le seul...

Oh oh. Lui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié. Il allait me couper en rondelles, c'était clair.

Il posa sa hache. Déconcerté, je relâchai mon attention une seconde et paf ! Direct du droit ! Je lâchai ma baguette pour porter la main à ma joue - réflexe de survie absolument discutable - et mon adversaire un peu trop musclé pour mon bien m'attrapa par le col. J'étais si près de son visage que je pouvais sentir son souffle. Tiens, il avait mangé du poisson. Pas super frais, vu l'odeur.

- Garet, lâche-le.

Ce qu'il fit. Assis, bon chien ! Je récupérais ma baguette et me relevais aussi dignement que possible.

- Seamus, d'où viens-tu ?

Tiens, salut blondinet, bluffé par mon incroyable magie ?

- D'Irlande.

Le pire, c'était que tout à l'heure, il le savait déjà. Ah, être atteint d'Alzheimer si jeune, quelle tristesse.

- Mais où c'est, "l'Irlande" ?

- Ben, en Europe, à côté du Royaume-Uni.

Regard interloqué.

- Vous savez, sur Terre. La jolie petite planète bleue.

Nouveau regard interloqué.

- Vous ne connaissez pas la Terre ? Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ?

- On est à Weyard, ici, sur l'île de Lémuria, me renseigna gentiment mon blond préféré.

Allons bon, voilà que je me baladais sur de nouvelles planètes dans mes rêves. De mieux en mieux. Une fois la guerre terminée, j'irais quand même passer une petite visite à Sainte-Mangouste, au cas où.

- Donc je suis dans un autre monde, chez des gens qui ont les cheveux bleus, qui peuvent invoquer la magie sans baguette et qui se baladent avec des épées et des haches. Tout va bien. Tout va trèèèès bien.

Le chef esquissa un sourire et désigna son ami roux du doigt. Je ne pensais pas que les dents pouvaient pousser si vite, quand même. Il ferait peur à une horde de tigres affamés, à cette longueur là...

- Finite, lançai-je, plein de compassion envers celui qui avait essayé de me trancher la tête. Dentesreducto.

Je ne savais pas si c'était un vrai sort, mais vu le regard qu'il me lançait, il passerait facilement pour un lapin carnivore. Blondinet numéro deux me tendit la main avec un sourire gêné. Et oui, il fallait mieux choisir tes potes.

- Vlad, enchanté.

Je lui serrai brièvement la main, ainsi que celle du blondinet numéro un - qui s'appelait d'ailleurs Ivan - et la pèlerine - Sofia - se contenta d'incliner la tête. J'espérais que les filles ne seraient pas toutes aussi coincées, dans ce pays... Garet, quant à lui, continua de faire la tête. Brave garçon.

- Seamus, as-tu des affaires à régler ici ? me demanda poliment Vlad.

- Pas spécialement, non.

Je venais juste de me prendre un mur dans la figure et me faire expédier aux pays des songes complètement loufoques, alors non, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire copain-copain avec une bande de Schtroumpfs.

- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de venir avec nous ?

- Venir avec... ?

Tout compte fait, je ne m'étais peut-être pas pris le mur. Lui, par contre... Bah, de toute façon, ça valait le coup d'essayer !

- Mais avec joie ! On part quand, comment ? Vous savez transplaner ? Ou alors vous avez des balais ? Non, un tapis ? J'ai toujours rêvé de voler sur un tapis !

Ok, alors, au vu de leurs têtes, je dirais qu'ils me prenaient pour un malade du ménage. Ou un cinglé échappé de l'asile. Peut-être même un mélange des deux.

- Nous avons un bateau, m'informa Sofia. Ce sont des constructions qui flottent sur l'eau et qui avancent à la force du vent et des rames.

J'avais la vague impression qu'elle me prenait pour un demeuré. Mais je devais sûrement me tromper.

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?


	2. Journal de bord du mal de mer

_Le mal de mer des hommes fiers, jour 1._

Le bateau, ce n'était définitivement pas pour moi. Après une heure à se perdre dans les courants traîtres autour de l'île, Vlad avait enfin réussi à sortir du brouillard et nous voguions tranquillement vers je ne savais trop où. Garet était à peu près aussi vert que moi, malgré les remèdes que Sofia nous avait préparés, mais l'avantage, c'est qu'il avait cessé de râler sur ma présence à bord. Dont je me serais bien passé. Le bateau tangua, et je maudis une fois de plus la conduite maladroite de Vlad.

En même temps, je pensais à Neville, à l'AD et aux autres qui devaient combattre pendant que j'étais dans les vapes, ou peut-être même sur une autre planète. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Harry éliminerait le Crétin des Ténèbres et tout finirait bien. Si seulement je pouvais retourner les aider !  
Une secousse parcourut tout le navire et je serrai les dents. Vomir partout n'était pas très héroïque.

- Des monstres !

Quelle charmante planète. Garet se releva péniblement et empoigna sa hache à la manière d'un grand guerrier. Avec un peu moins de classe, j'attrapai ma baguette qui avait roulé un peu plus loin et rejoignit les autres sur le pont.  
Trois affreux croisements entre une méduse et un requin teints en rose frappaient de leurs filaments ce qui passait à leur portée. D'un coup d'épée, Vlad en trancha deux à l'une d'elles, mais la bestiole s'en fichait comme de son premier plancton et s'enroula autour de sa jambe. Ivan tentait de les chasser en faisant de grands gestes, ce qui n'avait pas l'air très efficace, pendant que Garet se concentrait - chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible - pour faire griller une des bestioles.  
Quelle bonne idée.

- Incendio !

Vlad me remercierait plus tard d'avoir cramé la moitié de son pantalon. La dernière méduse, aux prises avec Sofia, vit que ses compères avaient disparu et se jeta à l'eau sans demander son reste.

- Seamus.

Ouuups. Ca sentait le roussi.

- Merci.

Et Blondinet en chef me tapa dans le dos. Euh, pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit génial où on pouvait faire à moitié brûler les gens et où ils vous en remerciaient ? Dites-moi où est le contrat, je le signerais tout de suite !

- Tu me dois 300 pièces, me glissa t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire mesquin.

L'arnaque. Je pensais sérieusement à porter plainte pour tentative d'escroquerie.  
Ivan - qui semblait m'avoir pris en sympathie - me sourit et me tapota l'épaule.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Seamus. Tu es officiellement accepté à bord !

Ah oui, parce que j'étais un passager clandestin jusque là ?  
On aurait dit que je venais de rentrer dans une secte. Est-ce qu'ils allaient me raser le crâne et me faire fumer de l'encens ? Il fallait que je me tire de ce monde, et en vitesse.

_Ne voir que de l'eau à perte de vue, c'est déprimant, jour 2._

Ce fut l'odeur de poisson grillé qui me réveilla, peu avant mes courbatures et mon mal de mer. J'avais dormi à même le sol, et il me semblait que la toile du sac avait imprimé sur ma joue un joli motif du genre grillagé. En fait, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, que Sofia occupait, et que les autres dormaient dans des hamacs. Et vu la tête de Garet, il devait être d'accord avec moi : roulis plus balancier, ça n'était pas une super équation pour l'estomac.

- Dites, les garçons, je ne voudrais pas faire de remarque déplaisante, commença Sofia. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui cuisine ?

Ivan, qui avait apparemment du mal à émerger, dodelinait de la tête dans son hamac. Vlad devait être à la barre, tandis que Garet scrutait le déjeuner avec attention. La jeune fille, devant la cheminée, tournait lentement les broches au-dessus du feu.

- Parce que Garet aurait fini le repas avant de le servir, qu'Ivan est une bille en cuisine et que je fais toujours tout brûler, répondit naturellement Blondinet depuis le pont.

Sofia maugréa, mais ne quitta pas les poissons des yeux.

- Dites, ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, mais... Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Au phare de Jupiter, à l'Ouest.

Mais oui, évidemment, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas deviné ?  
Bon, si je me souvenais bien, Jupiter était une planète et un phare servait à guider les bateaux. Donc apparemment, ici, on pouvait voyager dans l'espace comme sur la mer entre les planètes ?

Devant mon air perplexe, elle ajouta :

- Il y a quatre phares alchimiques sur Weyard; le phare de Mercure, gardé par les mystiques de l'Eau... Enfin, des sorciers qui utilisent leur magie sur l'eau, si tu préfères. Ce phare-là et celui de Vénus, le pouvoir de la Terre, ont déjà été allumés. Il y a aussi le phare de Jupiter, le pouvoir du Vent, et le dernier, le phare de Mars, qui garde le Feu.

Faisons comme si j'avais tout compris.

- Vlad et Garet viennent de Val, où étaient gardées les Etoiles Élémentaires, qui permettent d'allumer les phares. Elles ont été volées par Pavel, un ami d'enfance de Vlad, Salamander et Phoenixia, deux mystiques de Mars, et Axel, qui gardait le phare de Mercure avec moi...  
Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots et elle retira les poissons du feu pour les poser sur une planche en bois. Ivan s'était visiblement rendormi et Garet s'était éclipsé pendant la discussion, il ne restait donc que nous deux dans la pièce.

Sans se démonter, Sofia continua :

- Ils ont pris en otage Lina, la soeur de Pavel, et Thélos, un savant qui travaillait sur l'Alchimie. Mais ils ont déjà allumé deux phares, et Salamander et Phoenixia sont tombés dans le puits du deuxième.

Elle enleva délicatement la peau des poissons, et à l'aide d'un couteau, sépara la tête du corps. La cuisine, c'était quand même pas trop mon truc.

- Le problème, c'est qu'apparemment, si on n'active pas les phares, Weyard sera englouti par le vide, et sa disparition provoquera probablement un trou noir, mais que si on les active, les hommes voudront posséder la puissance de l'Alchimie et se lanceront dans des guerres sans fin...

- C'est embêtant.

Elle acquiesça et se leva pour aller réveiller Ivan. On aurait dit une mère qui s'occupait de ses trois enfants. Heureusement que le plus turbulent ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, sinon il m'aurait écrabouillé avec joie, d'ailleurs.

- Seamus..., m'appela doucement Sofia, pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, enfin, le blondinet. Peux-tu t'éloigner, s'il te plaît ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais avec ce sourire en coin, ça ne serait sans doute pas très agréable. Comme l'avant-veille, elle joignit ses mains, qui se mirent à luire. Sauf que là, au lieu de poser ses mains sur Ivan, elle s'écarta, et une pluie torrentielle se déversa sur le hamac. Hurlant, crachotant, il se leva si vite qu'il tomba par terre dans une large flaque.  
Je n'avais pas tout compris à cette histoire d'alchimie, mais c'était fichtrement efficace !

- Terre ! Terre ! Hé, les gars, on est bientôt arrivés !

Garet débarqua dans la cabine avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Sans se préoccuper de son ami trempé, il attrapa un morceau de poisson avec les doigts et le mangea, l'air de rien, en recrachant les arêtes, puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
Curieux, je sortis à sa suite. Des mouettes survolaient le bateau, et en effet, on voyait les côtes qui se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure que le bateau avançait.

- On fera escale dès que possible, lança Vlad depuis le pont.

Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas photographier ce moment, parce que Garet était en train de sautiller sur place. Et voir un guerrier de deux mètres de haut faire la danse de la joie, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'unique. Dommage que Dean ne soit pas là, il aurait apprécié le spectacle...

_Le shopping, c'est intergalactique, jour 3._

Déjà deux heures qu'on faisait le tour de la ville, en long, en large et en travers, à interroger les habitants et faire les magasins. Je me demandais comment faisaient les filles pour apprécier ça, parce que honnêtement, j'avais les pieds en compote. Sans oublier qu'il fallait trimbaler deux lourds sacs en toile pleins à craquer de vêtements, de nourriture, d'herbes médicales et j'en passais. Enfin, je n'étais pas le plus à plaindre, je n'avais pas à porter les armures.

- Seamus, c'est à ton tour !

A mon... Quoi ?  
Le forgeron m'observait avec un sourire bienveillant sous son épaisse moustache. Je ne la sentais pas, celle-là.

- Alors, jeune homme, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire !

Il me tendit une épée, que je contemplais bêtement sans comprendre. Il ne voulait quand même pas que je me batte avec lui... si ?

Je soulevais assez facilement l'arme, plutôt légère, et la brandis devant moi, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec.  
Le temps de cligner des yeux, et je me retrouvais par terre, désarmé. Je me relevai, ramassai l'épée et lui fit de nouveau face, agrippant avec force la poignée. Je me jetai sur lui, il para mon attaque, je feintai, il esquiva puis m'attaqua violemment. Instinctivement, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et criai :

- Lashlabask !

Le forgeron fut repoussé sur plusieurs mètres et heurta une caisse. M'examinant avec attention, il reposa son épée sur une table et s'approcha de moi. Vlad et Garet, qui observaient la scène depuis un coin de la pièce, froncèrent les sourcils.

- Je peux ? Fit-il en pointant ma baguette.

Je la lui passais sans un mot, curieux de sa réaction.

- J'ai déjà vu ceci quelque part... Il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts, observa les aspérités du bois et me la rendit, essayant visiblement de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Je possédais ma boutique depuis quelques mois, et cet homme comptait parmi mes premiers clients. Il semblait perdu, et il avait aussi un morceau de bois qui servait à lancer des sorts. Il disait qu'il venait d'un autre monde, où un terrible sorcier avait pris le pouvoir...  
Un terrible sorcier ? Il parlait de Voldemort ?

- Bien évidemment, je lui ai ri au nez. Mais on m'a raconté que peu de temps après, dans un village voisin, un homme avait sauvé des enfants coincés sur la montagne après un éboulement en se téléportant. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mon gus, mais ce type, il est devenu maire peu de temps après. Et justement, il y a six mois, il a disparu.

- Quand est-ce que vous dites qu'il est arrivé ? intervint Vlad.

Alors, je n'étais pas le premier à passer d'un monde à l'autre. Mais qui était ce sorcier ? En ce moment, il y avait eu tellement de disparitions, entre la fuite des Nés-Moldus pour échapper au Ministère et ceux qui avaient été tués ou capturés par les Mangemorts, il avait pu partir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Il y a trois ans et demi, lâcha finalement le forgeron.

Abasourdis, Vlad et Garet se regardèrent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette date avait l'air importante pour eux.

- L'éruption du mont Alpha...

- Il faut qu'on trouve ce type, enchaîna Garet.

Et il sortit en trombe de la boutique, pendant que le forgeron sortait deux épées de sa réserve. Il indiqua un montant avec lequel j'aurais pu s'acheter une armoire complète de pantalons, mais Vlad paya sans broncher et me lança un des fourreaux, que je rattrapai in extremis. Alors au final, il voulait quand même que je me batte avec ce truc ?

- Pour les débutants.

Il aurait pu éviter de le préciser. Déjà, Garet revenait, accompagné par Ivan et Sofia. Vlad hocha de la tête, et il me fit signe qu'il fallait y aller.

Une fois revenus au bateau et les provisions rangées dans la cale, Vlad escalada quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à la vigie. Je le suivis, tandis que les autres s'occupaient de sortir de la baie. Il étala une carte sur la table du milieu et y chercha notre position.

- On est ici, à Naribwe. Il a dit au Sud... Au Sud...

Je me penchais sur la carte pour mieux voir. Ici, il y avait donc six continents, et apparemment, on se trouvait à Gondo... Gondowan ? A l'ouest, une petite illustration violette attira mon regard. Ca ressemblait à une tour, et quelqu'un avait écrit dessous en pattes de mouche '' Jupiter ''. Le phare ? C'était là qu'on allait ? Je remarquais ses frères bleu et orange dessinés plus à l'Est de la carte, mais il me semblait qu'il y en avait un quatrième dont Sofia avait parlé...

- Là ! Il y a un minuscule village !

Vlad tapota du doigt une tâche brune sous sa loupe, presque invisible à l'œil nu. Il fallait que je sache qui était ce type.


End file.
